


The mess he makes || Strange Book Club

by fangrrlsing (Niwidu)



Series: HEU short shorts [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Jane Austen Book Club (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwidu/pseuds/fangrrlsing
Summary: Grigg takes non of it.





	The mess he makes || Strange Book Club

“Not before our first anniversary!”

It makes a satisfying crunch when Grigg’s fist connects with the nose of the stranger who stumbles back and stares at Grigg bewildered. Blood drips from his nose. “What?”

Grigg pulls himself up, scowling at the taller man. “I said: not before our first anniversary.” And then he turns around to glare at Kaecilius. “I thought I made it clear- I’ve had enough of that immortality crap!”

Kaecilius looks properly chastised and still dares to disagree. “I have to do what’s best...”

“Bullshit,” Grigg interrupts and grabs his boyfriend. “Enough hero-ing for now. You come home with me.” He points at the tall man before motioning at the destroyed street and the black glob swallowing a building. “And you clean up this mess.”

With that he stalks down the street, dragging his stubborn boyfriend and leaving chaos and gaping wizards behind.


End file.
